Circular building structures including center support posts have been heretofore provided, but have not been constructed in a manner suitable for comfortable occupation by humans, suitably insulated from both cold and hot weather and also constructed of simple basic building components for ease in construction and economy of materials.
Examples of previously known building structures including some of the basic features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 886,477, 932,243, 2,054,128, 2,183,645, 2,211,395 and 2,282,756.